


Synopsis

by Uncreativegirl



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreativegirl/pseuds/Uncreativegirl
Summary: Nina, Amber and Mick are living in The U.S.A, but there have many struggles to be successful in live. Earlier traumas when they were on Anubis House to this day
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffray/Fabian Rutter, Mick Campbell/Amber Millington, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter, and more - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Synopsis

Nina's life was sad since when her grandma was sick, she did not heal of her sickness until she died. Nina was alone until she found Amber and Mick, her ex-classmates. Thanks for be in The U.S.A, they got along easily until today. They organized parties and watching Netflix while they talk about their life; however, Nina was poor, so she could not afford to go to university. Now, Nina works in a cafeteria as a waitress being the youngest there.   
  
A typical day is when Amber and Mick come from the University to the cafeteria and she gives to them a frappuccino and espresso with strawberries donuts. 

-Delicious as always- Mick says 

-The best for the customer - Nina replies  
  
-But we are not customers, we are besties -Amber says. 

-Nina, stop to talking with your friends and start to work- The coffee shop boss says, and she starts to receive orders and delivers them. 

-She needs a break and achieves her dream of being a political scientist -Amber says  
  
  
-She has been through a lot -Mick replies  
  
-Indeed -Amber says. 

Meanwhile, Eddie was living with Patricia, they are happily together, but Eddie suffers from nightmares and a stranger's voices. Maybe is the price of being the Osarian...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
